


A Healthy Appetite

by Pearlinprocess



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlinprocess/pseuds/Pearlinprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedfia, explicit, 18+ only. Tied to "With All My Heart". Sofia is almost 30 in this fic so eff off flamers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Appetite

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cedric was more joyous than words could say, to see his lovely young bride finally eating again. It had been too long since he'd seen her dig into her meals with the same enthusiasm as she was showing now. She had scaled the mountain of ham his mother had piled on her plate for dinner the night before, then proceeded to request a slab of steak for breakfast, and tore it apart with only the deepest of satisfaction, no shame. Now, after taking a long nap over the afternoon and most of the evening, she was just finishing an entire turkey leg all to herself for her late dinner.

"Ah~" She sighed, patting her rotund belly and setting the clean-picked bone down onto the equally empty plate. "That was delicious~"

"Glad to see you're finally feeling better again, my dear." Cedric agreed, taking her cleared plate away and setting it outside her room for a servant to take away later. "You had me worried for a while, you know..."

She glanced over at him guiltily, then patted the mattress next to her in invitation. "I'm sorry I worried you, my love... How about you come here, and I'll make it up to you~?"

Cedric actually didn't pick up on the obvious innuendo right away. Sofia had been feeling too ill to make love for several months now, due to her current delicate condition, and like a true gentleman, Cedric hadn't bothered her for any sort attention she didn't voluntarily offer. He was like that anyways, but he had been extra careful not to bother his wife in any sort of way right now, when her normally docile temper was also much more likely to flare up than usual.

So he was glad to see that she was apparently in the mood to cuddle, but he honestly didn't expect anything more than that. Sliding into bed next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her brow and then settling down onto his pillow.

But Sofia proceeded to follow him there, rolling onto her side awkwardly with her belly in the way, and throwing an arm over his chest before slowly dragging herself up towards his mouth, sealing her lips there. Blinking with surprise, Cedric let her kiss him without comment for a moment or two, until she finally pulled back again. Then he whispered, confused but also curious, "Sofia...?"

"Cedric..." She practically mewled back, splaying her fingers across his chest before whispering into his ear, "It's been a while..."

"A while...?" He started to feel a blush burning at his cheeks and nose as he put together the meanings behind the strange things she was saying.

She rolled her eyes. Cedric and subtlety rarely played nicely together, he usually had to have things bluntly spelled out for him. "Since we've last been, you know, -really- together..."

"Oh!" He gasped, finally 'getting it'. "Y-You want do -THAT-?"

"Yes." She replied seriously.

"N-Now?" He persisted.

And she insisted, "Yes!"

He balked, and then to her surprise and dangerous annoyance, he turned over onto his other side, with his back to her. But when he spoke up, his voice was timid, "N-Now, Sofia, be reasonable! We can't do that right now!"

And again, she mirrored him and balked back. "Why NOT?"

He raised an eyebrow at her over his shoulder, regarding her as if she were just a little crazy. "There's lots of reasons why not! One, we're in the palace now-"

"What, were you planning on us -NEVER- having sex again as long as we live in the palace?" She challenged him, with an amused grin and doubtful eyes.

His blush suddenly paled at that prospect. "Er - Well no, of course not! B-But, I suppose I thought if we were to do it anywhere, it'd be in my room..."

Her grin widened just a tad. "Oh, we can still do it in your room later..."

He blinked at her - Obviously she had given that some thought before... Interesting. "Well then, why can't we just go there now? Sofia, I'll be honest, I'm fairly positive I can't do it in -this- room..."

Again, she rolled her eyes, and reached over for her wand on the nightstand. "But I don't feel like walking all those stairs right now! Coloris mutatio! Alter ad Veridem! Violeta!" As she announced this, all the pale pink things in her room transformed into more mature shades of green and purple. "There, now it doesn't look like a child's room anymore, and you know full well the person in this bed isn't a child anyways. So, any other objections?"

"Yes, plenty still!" He objected, crossing his arms, "Have you forgotten, there IS still a child in this bed!"

"What...?" She blinked back at him, honestly confused.

"Them!" He clarified, pointing at her belly.

"...Is that a joke...?"

He blushed bright red, "What if they-?" He cut himself off as Sofia suddenly smacked herself on the forehead and burst into giggles, shaking her head.

"Cedric, do -YOU- remember anything that happened while you were in the womb?" She pointed out cleverly, and he had to admit that she had him there. "Come now dear, stop being ridiculous. Humans have done this since the beginning of our species. Now come here, and..." She suddenly reached up and playfully dragged him down by hooking a finger into his collar.

"Wait!" He still tried to protest, in a bit of a panic. "What if they hear us?"

She sighed, "Well I -could- cast a strong silencing barrier over the room... Or, I could cast a regular one, and we could make something of a game of it...?

He raised an eyebrow at her mischievous grin. "A game?"

Her grin turned outright devilish for a moment, "Yes, a game... I try to be as quiet as I can be, and you try to get me to make some noise..."

A sharp jolt of excitement went right through the pit of his stomach at her strange but alluring suggestion, and he grinned back at her. "Alright, I suppose we can try that..."

"Which also means," She added, "That you can be on top - I'm feeling frisky tonight, but I'm also feeling lazy..."

His blushed deepened considerably and the jolt that had landed in his stomach seemed to be stirring the contents. "O-Oh, okay, that's fine too..."

She whispered, "Quieti~" Then tossed the wand back onto the nightstand.

With no patience for manually unbuttoning, Cedric also used his wand to simply pop all the buttons in his shirt out at once, and then quickly shrugged his hunter-green blouse off of his shoulders, and threw it aside. Then he positioned himself above his wife, and between her legs, which she loosely propped up around him whilst laying leisurely on her back, against her now deep-purple colored bed sheets.

She was currently wearing a simple lavender nightgown, and she had gathered up the long skirt of it in bunches until the delicate powder-blue panties beneath were revealed. They were barely hanging onto her hips with that belly in the way, so Cedric made quick work of slipping them off with a bit of her help, then reached down and began to unfasten his own trousers.

Sofia didn't even bother trying to hide her impatience, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer. "You don't need them all the way off-"

So he didn't bother pushing them down further past his hips and thighs before pressing their sexes together, not yet entering her, but simply feeling each other again after their lengthy hiatus apart, as he reached down and sought his mouth to hers.

After letting their heated skin and tongues become used to one another again, Cedric finally pulled away from the kiss, only to replace his lips upon his wife's neck instead. He had learned early in their marriage that this little trick would lead quickly to rolling shivers of anticipation from her, and tonight was no exception - Although Sofia did stubbornly bite her lips to keep her moans and mewls inside, remembering their little 'game'.

"I won't be so simple to satisfy tonight, Cedric..." She warned him fairly, rolling her head towards him and grazing her teeth lightly on his earlobe.

He turned towards her as well, to show her the smirk he was secretly hiding. "So you think~? Then neither shall I, my dear..."

Still not entering her just yet, he rolled his hips against her sex and kissed her shoulder, murmuring, "You'll find I'm a -much- more patient man than I used to be..."

"Well I'm -not- feeling very patient right now..." She finally admitted. "So -please- hurry up, dear husband..."

Letting a wicked grin spread across his lips, Cedric finally reached down and took his sex in hand, leading it towards the heavenly heat that instinctively beckoned him further. "A-Ah..." He couldn't help but let his grin and a small moan slip as her body welcomed his back, drawing him in as he pushed forwards.

"Nnn~!" Sofia seemed to agree, through her teeth, which were firmly clasped on her plump, reddening bottom lip.

"Sofia - You're going to bite your lip off if you keep doing that." Cedric scolded her once he noticed it, as soon as he was fully sheathed inside of her. "And anyways - I think I should call that cheating! New rule - No biting your lip. Otherwise we can't fairly tell if you're making noise, can we?"

"I suppose that -is- fair..." She sighed back to him, then immediately gasped afterwards as he pulled back and pushed in again. "Oh~! No it's not! It's not fair! I'm going to lose the game for sure now...!"

"Hahaha!" He couldn't help but cackle as he grabbed onto her hips and curved waist. "Forgive me, my dear, but since losing is the same as winning for you in this game, I can't say I feel too badly~"

She definitely couldn't say so either, especially not when he tilted his hips inward again, and ground in deep against her inner wall. A tremor rocked her body and she rolled her hips back against him involuntarily. "Oh-Do that again...!" She commanded quietly.

"Hm? You mean this~" He clarified, pushing in deep again, before pulling back just an inch or two, and then thrusting shallowly several times against her.

Her next gasp was a gutteral one, and her core spasmed against him as she felt her mind beginning to wander. In that instinctive state, she reached down, under and around her belly, until she felt the cleft of her sex. Rubbing her fingers there, it was only a matter of seconds before she was tipping over the edge, futilely trying to grip his sex as he rode the waves of her orgasm, and pushed back against them.

Now Cedric was the one biting his lip, "Mmm-What was that about not being simple to satisfy, dear?" He asked her with a smirk, but it soon fell and was replaced by a deep blush when she reached around and gave his bum a pinch for the teasing. "Ow! Hey-!"

"The first one is always the easiest, you know that!" She reminded him petulantly, then slyly added, "Now the game really begins..."

Settling her head back against the pillow, she nudged the back of his leg with her heel, almost like when telling a horse to 'giddy up', and he of course got the hint. Sliding his hands from her hips to her bottom, he gave her a firm squeeze there in retribution for the pinch, before sliding one hand back from her buttock and under her thigh, until he got to the underside of her knee. Once there, he hooked his fingers and palm underneath her knee and raised her leg, up and over his shoulder.

A strong shiver went through her as she watched him close his eyes, and lean back into her, and over her, moving his other hand to the mattress to prop himself up. It was a slightly different kind of game now, she could tell. Because now, he was concentrating...

Concentrating on every minute twitch she made, every intake of breath, no matter how subtle or quiet. The pulse of the sinews beneath her skin as he nuzzled his chin against her calf, and bucked his hips inwards and out. He was slow and methodical in his approach at first, but it was nothing short of intoxicating, downright addicting even, to hear the sharp gasps that each thrust produced, and soon he found himself quickening his pace, in order to hear that sound come out of her again, and again...

"Uh-Ah! Nn," Sofia let slip, before biting down lightly on her tongue to silence herself.

"That won't do, Sofia..." Cedric again chided her once he noticed it, through lazy, half-lidded eyes. "Here, if you really feel the need to bite something, bite this." He added, handing her a bunched up handful of her nightgown's folds. Truth be told, the last thing he wanted her to do was hide those noises, but he certainly didn't want to go waking up any of the other residents either, and he was beginning to realize that he was rather good at this 'game'...

Sofia obviously seemed to agree, because she quickly sunk her teeth around a bundle of the silken fabric, and moaned against it as he pushed back into her and held still there for a moment, to memorize that perfect feeling of completeness.

"Nnn~!" She ground out on the lump of fabric, clutching it with her teeth and wringing it in her hands. "Nn, m-more...!"

He obeyed flawlessly, as her word wasn't just his command, but his honor to fulfill. Especially when the reward was getting to see her, feel her, getting closer and closer to the only kind of heaven that humans were capable of, and with him as the cause...

Although cause was not without effect, and he was certainly starting to feel the effects himself by now. His love-making technique had vastly improved since their first night together, but it had been months since his last release, and his body was beginning to beg him for clemency.

He didn't dare grant his desires just yet though - Not until this little 'game' of their was won good and proper. But Cedric was fairly sure how to bring that about...

Turning his head and heatedly kissing her hamstrings, Cedric took his hand back from the mattress, and reached down between them, nudging her hand out of the way and taking over for her as he slipped his thumb between her sex, and felt for that familiar old 'lock and key'.

Ignoring the fast-approaching drain of energy, he firmly rolled his thumb in circles over his wife's special spot, causing her to clamp her legs around him and absentmindedly release the skirt of her nightgown from her mouth as she moaned, "O-Oh~! Oh Cedric, oh-!"

Just outside of their room, a certain steward was carrying a fresh pot of hot peppermint tea back to his quarters, to be shared with his lady friend. On the way there, though, he passed by Sofia's room, and heard very faintly from the other side of the door, "O-Oh, oh Cedric, oh-!"

Baileywick's blush reached all way past his ears, and he quickly resumed his trot down the hall, muttering to himself, "I didn't hear that, I didn't hear that, I did -NOT- hear that...!"

Oblivious to the other man and his mental trauma, Cedric resisted the temptation to close his eyes as he let himself indulge in his justly-earned reward. Instead he watched her, through those heavy-lidded, tired eyes, while she provided him with that sweet silken suction and delectable squirming, both as involuntarily as the way she was arching her head against the pillow and shaking it from side to side. Almost as if trying to tell him just how literally, -unbelievably- good it felt.

He didn't need her to tell him that though, he could feel almost the same levels of ecstasy that she was, vicariously through not just their physical bond, but the emotional and spiritual ones too. Gritting both his teeth and eyes shut, his grip on her leg slipped and so did the limb, and he doubled over onto her as his own supernova of sensation swept through through his body, like fireworks under his skin and behind his eyes.

His cheek fell right in the middle of her bosom, and his hair splayed over his half-conscious eyes. Both of them were content to stay like that for a while yet, but all of a sudden, the baby kicked between the two of them, at her father's chest, which caused him to gasp and blush deeply as he quickly sat back up, "S-Sorry-!"

A short silence passed between them, before Sofia burst out into uncontrollable giggles, "Pft-! Ahaha~!"

Blushing even deeper, Cedric crossed his arms petulantly, "I don't see what's so... F-Funny... Pfffft, ahahaha!" He quickly amended as the baby kicked two, three more times, her adorable little foot making alien-looking mounds on her mother's belly. Then, with a guilty blush, Cedric withdrew from his wife and rolled over to her side, resting his face near her shoulder.

Sofia rubbed her stomach, shaking with barely-restrained laughter as she cooed to her unborn, "Aww, I'm so sorry~ Were you trying to sleep, my dear? Did we wake you~? Hahahaha~!"

Cedric frowned and lightly poked her in the side, "I told you so! I told you! Now I don't know if I can face them when they're born...!"

Sofia rolled her eyes, "So then I guess that means we're never having sex again after this? How sad, to be an only child or an unwanted wife~" She teased him.

He in turn gave her a smirk, fully aware that she was just trying to egg him on, and threw an arm around her, drawing her as close as he could manage. "I never said that! Come here now, I'll show you just how 'unwanted' you are..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
